


what remains

by Leprecan2619



Series: Shattered Pieces [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (I'm trying something new), Anakin is still there, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Vader is a mess, give me validation plEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprecan2619/pseuds/Leprecan2619
Summary: Vader is broken. (why can't he fix it)





	what remains

He was strong in the Force ( _he was weak to the dark side to the madness-_ ). He was the most powerful Sith Lord the galaxy has ever seen, seconded only by His Master ( _he was the weakest, nothing without-_ ). His personal troops were the most feared in the galaxy ( _he remembered a time when people looked upon his men as saviors when he was a hero beloved-_ ).

 

He was Darth Vader, loyal Apprentice to the Emperor, Lord of the galaxy, Sith ( _he was a ~~slave~~ still afraid forgottenhelpmemaster-_).

 

He was powerful. ( _he was weak_ )

 

He was not afraid. ( _he was terrified_ )

 

He did not need anyone. ( _someoneanyone **saveme** please_)

 

He was alone. ( _he was never alone His Master was always there watching burning-_ )

 

He needed nothing ( _he wanted_ ) from anyone ( _someone cannot speak the names_ ).

 

Anakin Skywalker was dead ( _ ~~never dead just forgotten marching far away~~_ ). Anakin Skywalker was weak ( _ ~~he was weak because all the right reasons~~_ ).

 

Vader enjoyed the fear and the death ( _gods what is happening no nononono-_ ). He enjoyed the flinches and terrified watchful eyes ( _gold eyes in the same faces they shouldn’t be afraidnotlikethis_ ). Vader was free from those who would limit him ( _ ~~he was a dog on a leash~~_ ). Vader did not need anything from his past ( _ ~~but that won’t stop the memories~~_ ).

 

(Anakin Skywalker is dead.) _~~He didn’t want to be alive.~~_

 

_~~(why won’t anyone save me?)~~ _


End file.
